Piękna Melodia
by Celtka
Summary: Praca figuruje jeszcze w FAiO Wspólnota twórców i fanów. Więc bez pretensji, że jest też tutaj. Thanks :P :Zwiastun: Gigantyczna dziura w niebie. Armia postrzelonego w cztery litery magistra. Porypani znajomi. Cesarskie Bale. Wizyty w Pustce. Wyjęci z jakiegoś filmu o Indianie Jonsie strażnicy świątyni. Co może pójść źle w Inkwizycji? Dosłownie wszystko :)
1. Chapter 1

_**!UWAGA!**_

Nim zaczniecie czytać macie tutaj kilka informacji:

1\. Jest to historia, która przedstawia fabułę gry Dragon Age Inkwizycja jak i również poprzednich części. Więc SPOJLERY!

2\. Pierwsze rozdziały są czystą fikcją, która została stworzona na podstawie wybujałej fantazji i domysłów.

3\. Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana. Jak są jakieś błędy to proszę pisać i mnie uświadamiać bom jest dyslektyk i gupek tom nie wiem XD

4\. Fandom całej gry jest tutaj traktowany tak swobodnie jak Pustka długa i szeroka. Czyli bardzo. Więc proszę się nie dziwić jak będą takie przewroty historyczne, że wam gały będą wyłazić na wierzch.

5\. Przed rozpoczęciem poniżej lektury należy skonsultować się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą, gdyż każdy wers niewłaściwie przeczytany zagraża waszemu życiu bądź zdrowiu.

 **!Miłego Czytadła Misiaki!**

-Piękna melodia! – Gdzieś z dołu dobiegł ją męski głos. Odłożyła flet i zerknęła zza kotary rozłożystych liści. Wzrokiem świecących purpurą oczu dostrzegła smukłą sylwetkę ubraną w dalijskiej roboty pancerz utrzymywany głównie w zielonych i srebrnych tonach. Czarne włosy sięgały bezproblemowo ramion, przy skroniach widoczne były dwa warkoczyki. Spomiędzy atłasowo czarnych pasm wystawało dwoje długaśnych ostro zakończonych uszu. Z jasnej twarzy pokrytej tatuażami Andruili śmiały się do niej dwie fiołkowe gałki oczne. Usta rozciągały się w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

-Zejdziesz czy ja mam przyjść do ciebie? – Pytanie padło. Wcisnęła flet w specjalnie uszytą na ten przedmiot saszetkę i zabrała swój ukochany kostur z żelazodrzewa. Na całej długości dwumetrowej laski wyryte zostały przeróżne runy, które przy każdym dotyku lśniły złotym światłem. Na jednym końcu kostura umieszczone zostało smukłe ostrze inkruszcowane kryształkami lyrium, wyjątkowo jasnego lyrium. Wykonała delikatny acz zawiły gest dłonią dotykając opuszkami pnia mocarnego drzewa. Roślina jakby żyjąc wygięła się na prośbę uginając jedną z gałęzi aż do samej ziemi. Czarodziejka lekko zeskoczyła na gęstą trawę pozwalając drzewu wrócić do pierwotnej formy.

-Ciągle nowe sztuczki.. Nie dasz sobie spokoju? – Spytał ją z tą nutą sarkazmu. Nutą sarkazmu, którą tak kochała.

-Skoro mam zostać następczynią Opiekunki Deshanny muszę odkrywać nowe poziomy magii.. Wiesz o tym Sarraelu..

-A nie robisz sobie czasami przerw? No wiesz.. Leżenia do góry brzuchem pod krzakami jarzyn.. Albo coś..

-A ty? Nie robisz sobie przerw od ciągłego strzelania do celu? Albo do ludzi? – Szli ramię w ramię. Monumentalny las otaczał ich ze wszystkich stron. Ona podpierając się kosturem i on z przewieszonym przez pierś łukiem.

-To jest moja przerwa.. Masz pojęcie jak to odpręża?

-A ty masz pojęcie jaką radość sprawia mi naginanie świata za pomocą magii? – Popatrzyli po sobie. I zaczęli się śmiać. Śmiali się długo i głośno.

-Ach Lizarra.. Z tobą nie można się nudzić.. – Elf otarł czającą się w kąciku oka łzę.

-Ani z tobą bracie… My to mamy we krwi.. – Było to po części prawdą. Rodzeństwo Sarrael i Lizarra z klanu Lavellan od najmłodszych lat byli nierozłączną parą która wszystko robiła razem. Wraz z upływem lat młodsza z bliźniaków Lizarra została pierwszą opiekunki Istimaethoriel i z każdym rokiem jak potężniała jej moc tak dalijka stawała się coraz piękniejsza. Z Sarraelem było z goła trochę inaczej, mimo iż byli bliźniakami nie przejął on daru magii, miał za to bystre oko i pewne dłonie przez co bardzo szybko dołączył do Łowców. Jego strzały chybiały coraz rzadziej a jego osoba przystojniała wraz z tym. W wieku dwudziestu lat przyjęli na twarze tatuaże swych bogów. Sarrael przyjął znaki Andruil, bogini łowów. Lizarra zdecydowała się, że odda się pod patronat June. Boga rzemieślników. Uznała, że skoro magia jest rzemiosłem June wspomoże ją w jej praktykowaniu. Jednak świat w koło dalijskiego klanu nie stał.. Kiedy oni podróżowali przez Wolne Marchie na południu zapanował chaos. W Fereldenie powstrzymano Plagę, w wolnym mieście Kirkwall najpierw wybuchło powstanie Qunari a następnie jakiś apostata wysadził budynek Zakonu zabijając wszystkich obecnych w środku. W tym Wielką Kapłankę. W chwili kiedy wieści zaczęły się rozchodzić, a nic nie roznosi się szybciej niż złe wieści. Kręgi maginów zaczęły padać jeden po drugim jak kostki domina. Templariusze zbuntowali się przeciwko Zakonowi. Żaden apostata nie był bezpieczny.. Nawet magowie z Wolnego Ludu. Templariusze skierowali swój oręż nie tylko na uciekinierów z kręgów. Dzieci, kobiety i starców. Skierowali go również na elfich czarodziei. Uznając, że stanowią oni zagrożenie dla otoczenia. Boska miała nie lada ambaras z tym wszystkim. Próbując na raz uspokoić i templariuszy i magów nie wiele wskórała. Orlais nie mogło pomóc rozdarte własnymi konfliktami wewnętrznymi. Ferelden pomagał jako tako dzięki swemu królowi Alisterowi, który wspomagał uciekinierów z kręgów i nie pozwalał ich tknąć, ale i to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Trzeba było działać. Najpierw próbowano uspokoić walczących. Efekt był marny. Potem spróbowano znaleźć symbole które przemówiłyby do rozumu tym jełopom. Tyle, że Bohaterka Fereldenu, która ukatrupiła Arcydemona zniknęła w najmniej odpowiednim momencie szukając dla Strażników ratunku przed Powołaniem. A Czempionka Kirkwall wsiąkła jak kamień w wodę po wydarzeniach w Katowni. Nic zresztą dziwnego jak niedługo potem w mieście pojawił się cały szwadron zbrojnych Boskiej z Casandrą Pentaghast na czele. Przenajświętszej Justyni V zaczęło brakować pomysłów. W końcu zdecydowano o zorganizowaniu Konklawe. Ryzykowne, ale coś zrobić było trzeba. Konklawe urządzono na gruncie neutralnym w górach Mroźnego Grzbietu, konkretnie w odkrytej na nowo Świątyni Świętych Prochów, gdzie ongiś przechowywano prochy samej prorokini Andrasty. Jednak urna razem z zawartością przepadła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Świątynia był miejscem pielgrzymek wiernych andrastian z całego kontynentu. Nikt nie odważyłby się zaatakować na świętej ziemi. Rozesłano wici, każdy kto miał jakikolwiek interes w wojnie magów i templariuszy mógł stawić się na rokowaniach. Dalijskie elfy nie były obojętne. Klan Lavellan chciał wiedzieć jak konklawe wpłynie na losy świata.

-Gdzie jest Lizarra? – Opiekunka chodziła nerwowo w to i z powrotem po ruinach jednej z dawnych świątyń Mythal. Zza jednego z łuków wyłoniła się wyżej wymieniona. Podpierając się kosturem na podobieństwo swej mentorki kroczyła lekko i z gracją. Warta grzechu figura i smukłe kończyny przywodziły na myśl letni wiatr poruszający koronami drzew. Twarz o delikatnych rysach pokryta była jasną skórą oraz tatuażem June, smukły nos, pełne usta i elfie uszy tylko podkreślały jej dalijską nieczęsto widywaną urodę. Duże oczy pokryte ciemnym tuszem zdawały się jeszcze większe i bardziej purpurowe niż zwykle. Czarne jak nocne niebo włosy spływały delikatnymi falami na łopatki. Ubrana w leciutką kolczugę i zielony samit wyglądała prawie, że jak istota nie z tego świata. Była piękna i nie było o tym dyskusji.

-Tu jestem Opiekunko.. O co chodzi?

-Mam dla ciebie zadanie da'len.. Nie łatwe zadanie..

-Podołam każdemu wyzwaniu które mi zlecisz Opiekunko!

-Mimo to mam obawy.. W świątyni Świętych prochów w Azylu na południu odbywać się ma Konklawe zorganizowane przez przywódczynię Zakonu. Boską Justynię.

-Co my mamy z tym wspólnego?

-Decyzje, które zapadną podczas rokowań mogą mieć wpływ na Elvhen.. Dlatego musimy wysłać tam naszego szpiega..

-Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli Opiekunko?

-Tak.. Ciebie Da'len – Lizarrę krótko mówiąc zatkało. Spodziewała się czegoś ważnego, skoro Opiekunka wyjeżdżała jej na dzień dobry z niepewnością.. Ale rola szpiega na konklawe? Gdzie roiło by się od templariuszy i im podobnych?! Zadanie graniczące z cudem.

-M-Mnie?

-Jesteś bystra i potrafisz wtopić się w tłum. Wiesz jak zadbać o dobro Elvhen, nie wpędzisz nas w kłopoty.. Poza tym jesteś moją Pierwszą to zadanie powinno być testem dla twoich umiejętności..

-Ale.. Ale ja nigdy nie opuszczałam klanu! – Było to tylko częścią prawdy. Co prawda Lizarra podróżowała razem z grupką łowców i ich rzemieślnikiem Arrondanem do ludzkich miast chcąc sprzedawać swoje wyroby i wykupywać rzeczy których w polowych warunkach swoich araveli nie byli w stanie zrobić. Na przykład mąkę, jajka i inne tego typu produkty spożywcze. Sami ze względu na koczowniczy tryb życia ni jak nie uprawiali ziemi, a do kradzieży by się nie zniżyli. Pierwsza klanu była tam głównie jako obserwator, ale ludzkie dzieci, które czasami przybiegały oglądać dziwnych obcych bywały niezwykłymi słuchaczami. Lizarra lubiła opowiadać dalijskie legendy o Stworzycielach, jednak udawało się jej opowiedzieć góra połowę jednej legendy nim rodzice dzieciarni ruszali na nią z kijami i nic nieznaczącymi groźbami. Nie wiedzieli w co się ładują. Wystarczyło jedno jedyne spojrzenie lśniących zimnym fiołkowym blaskiem oczu lub proste smugi światła z palców. Od razu tracili zapał i odciągali dzieci.

-Ale ja chce posluchać! Pani z dlugimi usami baldzo ladnie mówi! – Darła się jakaś małolata sepleniąc przez brak przednich zębów. Włosy miała rdzawe a oczy zielone jak liście monstrualnych drzew, jej twarzyczka o owalnym kształcie była pstrokata od piegów. Jej ojciec tylko ścisnął ja mocniej za ramię i warknął.

\- To plugastwa które namącą ci w głowie. Nigdy więcej do niej nie podchodź, to wiedźma elfów.. – Z przestrachem obejrzał się przez ramię, jakby chcąc się przekonać czy Lizarra nie wyrosła tuż za jego plecami i nie podsłuchuje gotowa w każdej chwili zmienić go w ropuchę. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach Pierwsza klanu przez chwile wpatrywała się w odchodzącą grupkę, większość dzieci się odwracała, a ich twarze przecinał wyraz smutku. Uśmiechała się do nich pokrzepiająco. Łowcy którzy z nią byli przyglądali się temu z dezaprobatą, ale nie ośmielili się skomentować, nigdy nic nie wiadomo czy elfka nie zamieniłaby ich w jakieś robactwo. Arrondan był inny. Przez większość czasu zajmował się swoimi wyrobami, ale jeśli już patrzył to w jego bursztynowych oczach nie było wstrętu czy pogardy, było w nich poparcie. Rzemieślnik nigdy nie wchodził w konflikty z ludźmi, był ugodowy i nie schodził z obranej ścieżki. Liz podziwiała go za to. Elf był sporo starszy od Lizarry i jej brata, niektórzy mówili, że jest w wieku opiekunki i dalijka skłaniała się ku ten właśnie wersji. Widując jak Deshanna i Arrondan ze sobą rozmawiają utwierdzała się w tym przekonaniu. Nie to, że podsłuchiwała czy coś w tym rodzaju… Po prostu siedziała sobie na gałęzi i.. Cóż obserwowała, a to, że słyszała co nieco było kompletnie inną sprawą.

\- Lizarro. Ja wiem i wierze, że sobie poradzisz. Nikogo innego nie wysłałabym tak daleko od araveli.. To ty jesteś moja Pierwszą, nie kto inny. – Głos opiekunki nie ukoił jej ani w jednej kwestii.

-Wysyłasz mnie na pewną śmierć! Tam się będzie roić od templariuszy! Po drodze będzie od nich gęsto! A ja jestem magiem jakby to komukolwiek umknęło! – W swój głos Liz włożył za dużo ostrości niż zamierzała. Starsza klanu nie zareagowała, patrzyła się tylko na swą Pierwszą tymi wielkimi orzechowymi oczami. Siwe włosy związane zostały w ciasny kok w tyłu łowy za pomocą ozdobnego rzemienia, uwydatniało to jej kości policzkowe, które tak jak czoło i podbródek pokryte były białymi tatuażami Opiekunów. Liz poczuła, że popełniła błąd.

-O-Opiekunko.. Przepraszam.. Ja.. Ja po prostu..

-Spokojnie da'len – Głos Istimaethoriel był przepełniony zrozumieniem i ciepłem. Cokolwiek dostrzegła w fiołkowych oczach swojej podopiecznej zachowała to dla siebie.

-Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem dotrę konno do tego całego Azylu.. Nie wiem czy w ogóle dostane się do środka.. Nie jestem łowcą, ani tym bardziej jakąś akrobatką..

-A kto powiedział, że pojedziesz tam konno? – W oczach starszej klanu błysnęły dziwne iskierki. Lizarra przywdziała podejrzliwą minę. Wyczuwała, że w zarzuconej przynęcie jest jakiś paskudny żelazny haczyk.

-Co masz na myśli? – Pytane zadanie ostrożnie i z typowym dla Liz zacięciem. Każdy kto znał młodą dalijkę musiał wiedzieć, że ona z czystej reguły nigdy nie kupuje kota w worku.

-Jedno słowo.. Zmiennokształtność.. – Kości zostały rzucone. Pionki ruszyły. Oczy Pierwszej stały się wielkie jak koła araveli.

-Ale.. Przecież zabroniłaś mi..

\- Byłaś za młoda, żeby zmieniać się w pierwsze „widzi mi się".. To po pierwsze.. Chyba nie muszę przytaczać historii z workiem i pętlą? – Policzki młodej Lavellan przybrały kolor karminu. Przygryzła dolną wargę z zawstydzenia które nią ogarnęło. Harmonijną ciszę w ruinach zakłócił perlisty śmiech Opiekunki.

-Przepraszałam za to już tysiące razy.. Poza tym byłam mała.. – W głosie Liz dało się bez trudu wyłapać nutkę czy dwie przepełnione urazą. Gdyby elfka potrafiła najpewniej położyłaby długie uszy po sobie.

-Może i byłaś mała, ale miałaś niezwykły talent do zmiennokształtności. –Stwierdziła Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, w której tonie ktoś wyjątkowo bystry mógł wychwycić nutkę podziwu. Lizarra zamyśliła się na chwilę.

-Talent to nie wszystko Opiekunko.. Nie wiem czy zdołałabym przebyć cały dystans.. To nie jest mało..

-Nie musisz od razu przemierzać całego kraju jednego dnia! Do tego całego Konklawe został jeszcze cały księżycowy cykl. Wystarczy? – Starsza odkręciła się do podopiecznej plecami i zapatrzyła na częściowo zniszczoną przez czas mozaikę, najprawdopodobniej przedstawiającą Mythal. Dalijka zamyśliła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Być może.. Na skrzydłach wiatru jest znacznie szybciej niż lądem.. Poleciałabym jako ptak. Może dotarłabym w jakieś dwa tygodnie o ile nie było by burz, ani sztormów na morzu.

\- A będziesz mogła wytrzymać wystarczająco długo w postaci ptaka? – Proste pytanie nie zawsze wymagało równie prostej odpowiedzi. Nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej niż Deshanna Lavellan, która zadając je odwróciła się na nowo do swej Pierwszej.

\- Dawno się nie zmieniałam.. – Zaczęła jednak Opiekunka przerwała jej bez ceregieli

-Nic nieznaczące kłamstwo Lizarro.. – Pierwsza już chciała oponować, najpewniej zaczynając kolejną kłótnię, ale ostatecznie zamknęła usta nic nie mówiąc, tylko patrząc na opiekunkę z jeszcze większą nieufności w oczach.

-Skąd wiesz, że się zmieniałam? – Spytała niedowierzająco. Przecież była ostrożna i pilnowała miejsca i czasu zmienia się jak oka w głowie.

-Nie wiedziałam.. Teraz już wiem.. – Przez chwilę Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan panowała na twarzą perfekcyjnie, jednak widok zdruzgotanego oblicza Lizarry zaprzepaścił kontrolę i doprowadził do kolejnej fali śmiechu.

-A tak poważniej to od jakiegoś już czasu widywałam ptaka..

-Przez obóz przelatują różne ptaki..

-Tyle, że zawsze był to gatunek który jest w danych stronach dosyć rzadko widywany.. Jaskółka Orlesiańska? W Wolnych Marchiach.. Puszczyk Fereldeński w Nevarrze.. Kruk Tevinterski w Tirasham.. Mam wymieniać dalej? – To, że Opiekunka klanu Lavellan była takim wybitnym ornitologiem do dzisiaj stanowi tajemnicę zarówno dla obcych jak i dla pozostałych elfów z klanu. Liz przez dobre dwie chwile czy trzy miała minę średnio inteligentnego bronto. Zdołała tylko pokręcić głową z niedowierzaniem.

-A więc?

-Zdołam dolecieć.. – Stwierdziła wreszcie niechętnie Pierwsza klanu.

-Miałabym tylko jedną prośbę.. – Rzekła jakby na zakończenie rozmowy Deshanna.

-W drodze staraj się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.. Nie zatrzymuj się nigdzie dłużej niż dwa dni. To mogło by wzbudzić podejrzenia..

-Coś jeszcze? – Tym razem w głos Lizarry wdarła się nie ciekawość a najzwyklejsza irytacja. Opiekunka albo nie usłyszała tego tonu, albo zwyczajnie nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia.

-Pamiętaj, żeby się pożegnać. Zwłaszcza, z Sarraelem, bo znając jego możliwości będzie chciał cię albo zatrzymać za wszelką cenę, albo ruszyć z tobą na co pozwolić nie mogę. Zrozumiałaś?

-Tak Opiekunko.. – W wypowiadanych słowach brzmiała stal. Liz skinęła sztywno głową w stronę Istimaethoriel i bez większego pożegnania odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przez ruiny. Wzrok młodej dalijskiej czarodziejki mógł kruszyć skały. Co prawda nie kruszył ich, ale zdołał usuwać z jej drogi większe skałki marmuru odsuwając je na bok. Wyszła z ruin nie oglądając się na nikogo. Obok ruin świątyni znajdował się jednak znacznie większy kawałek.. Taki mniej więcej na 50 metrów wzwyż. Na czarnowłosej nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia. Chwyciła kostur w dłoń i wysyczała zaklęcie. Moc przebiegła po całej długości kostura niczym ładunek elektryczny sprawiając, że cała długość drzewca zabłysła złotem, niewidzialna dla oka łuna magii otoczyła na moment elfkę nim jej ciało rozbłysło białym światłem na identycznie krótką chwilę. W miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała Lizarra, przycupnął sporej wielkości kruk. Czarne paciorkowate oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy, a z dzioba wydobywało się złowrogie krakanie. Zwierzę załopotało zaopatrzonymi w mroczne pióra skrzydłami i wzniosło się w powietrze. Dwa razy okrążyło w spiralnym locie skałę nim przysiadło na jej czubku. Kruk zakrakał dwa razy i jego pióra zabłysły na biało. W jego miejsce na nowo pojawiła się Lizarra Lavellan. Elfka usiadła gwałtownie na litej skale odkładając na bok swój kostur i podwijając smukłe nogi pod brodę. Objęła je ramionami i wbiła nieprzeniknione spojrzenie w granice lasu. Była zła, a jej gniew był wręcz namacalny.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz nie wiedziała ile przesiedziała na czubku skały próbując opanować wewnętrzny gniew i chęć darcia się w niebogłosy. W rezultacie odpłynęła w sen bez snów, co nie zdarzało się często i ocknęła się kiedy słońce zachodziło już za horyzontem a powietrze przecinał uporczywy niedający spać hałas.

-Zzzzzzzzz! – Elfka instynktownie machnęła ręką chcąc odpędzić natrętnego owada. Jednak hałas powrócił po chwili równie uporczywy i niedający spać.

-Iiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz! – Pierwsza klanu rozszczelniła nienawistnie oczy próbując za wszelką cenę wypatrzeć owada. A o dziwo, w powietrzu nad jej głową nie fruwało żadne przeklęte przez bogów stworzenie. Zmarszczyła ładnie wykrojone czarne brwi.

-Llllllliiiiiiizzzzzzzz! – Hałas znowu dostał się do jej ucha. Lavellan zdołała oprzytomnieć na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie owad wyrywa ją ze snu tylko ktoś ją woła skrótem. Poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej trąc oczy. Po dłuższej chwili zdołała odzyskać wszystkie zmysły. Poderwała się na nogi podnosząc przy okazji swój kostur, który odtoczył się na pewną odległość, ale jakimś cudem nie spadł i nie roztrzaskał się na ziemi.

-Llllllllliiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzz! – Ponownie wołanie sprowadziło Lizarrę do krawędzi skały z której zerknęła w dół. Pod nią stał nie kto inny jak Sarrael przykładający złożone dłonie do ust używając ich do wzmacniania głosu.

-Żyję! – Krzyknęła do niego machając niedbale ręką. Z takiej wysokości ni jak nie mogła rozpoznać jego wyrazu twarzy, ale była pewna, że w tej właśnie chwili jej kochany braciszek chcę ją zamordować spojrzeniem.

-Zejdź na dół! – Odkrzyknął znowu przykładając dłonie do ust. Elfka cofnęła się parę kroków od krawędzi i znowu poruszyła kosturem szepcząc zaklęcie. Identyczny efekt jak ostatnim razem. Krótki błysk i PUF! Na skale dreptał spory kruk o złowrogich lśniących czarno piórach. Zamachał on skrzydłami i wzbił się w powietrze jednak zamiast trzymać lot, zaraz za skałą złożył skrzydła i runął w dół. Na Sarraelu nie zrobiło wrażenia ani to, że jego siostra jest ptakiem, ani to, że potrafi takie rzeczy. Już się przyzwyczaił. Kruk na nowo zmienił się w piękną czarnowłosą elfkę z tatuażem June na twarzy i kosturem w dłoni.

-Słucham? Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać czyż nie? – Głos czarodziejki nie wskazywał na chociaż najmniejszą oznakę chęci współpracy. Jednak za tą maską irytacji krył się strach. Bała się, że jej brat dowiedział się o jej misji i będzie jej robił wyrzuty, że mu o tym osobiście nie powiedziała.

-Szukałem cię bitą godzinę! – Rozdarł się tak niespodziewanie jak stare gacie. Liz wewnętrznie podskoczyła ze strachu, ale zewnętrznie stała jak wbita w ziemię.

-A po co mnie szukałeś? – Spytała głosem ociekającym niechęcią i znużeniem. Tylko go tym sprowokowała, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

-Ruszasz za morze! Jak mogła mi nie powiedzieć!? – W kopiach oczu Lizarry czaił się gniew. Zetknął się jednak ze znużeniem i całkowitą obojętnością na jego wywód.

-Miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć.. –Nie dał jej łaskawie dokończyć. Do magini małymi kroczkami zaczęło docierać, że jej brata nie będzie mogła zbyć, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko i łatwo jakby tego chciała. Wyrwał ją ze snu podczas którego uleciały z niej gniew i złość nadane jej przed Opiekunkę, teraz ich miejsce zajął stoicki wręcz napędzający gniew spokój.

-A kiedy łaskawie miałaś mi to zamiar powiedzieć?! Może kiedy byś miała wyruszyć!? – Głos jej brata brzmiał jakby go porzucała. Jakby wyruszała na drugi koniec świata i miałby już nigdy jej nie zobaczyć.

-Powiedziałabym ci wtedy, kiedy nadszedłby odpowiedni czas.. – Chciała go uspokoić. Słowa przez nią wypowiedziane wygłaszała dosyć często Opiekunka Deshanna. Jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku tylko bardziej go rozjuszyła.

-Właściwy czasy dla kogo?! Dla ciebie? Jesteś niesamowitą egoistką Lizarro.. – W sercu Pierwszej klanu zapalił się mały płomyk gniewu. Jednak nie był na tyle duży, żeby jakoś specjalnie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi.

-A jak ty byś mi o tym powiedział? Poleciałbyś od razu po rozmowie z Opiekunką i wypaplał każdemu kto by chciał słuchać? Nie próbuj zaprzeczać bo mnie tym nie przekonasz.. Znam cię braciszku.. – Ze spokojnego, jej głos zaczął marznąć, aż był kompletnie chłodny.

-Nie czekałby do ostatniej chwili!

-Ja nie nadawałam się wtedy do rozmowy. Musiałam się wyciszyć.. – Spróbowała znowu, ale po raz drugi jej przerwał.

-To ty tak twierdzisz.. Zmieniłaś się Liz.. Od jakiegoś czasu mam wrażenie, że nie rozmawiam już z moją siostrą.. – Zranił ją tym.. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo, ale nadal jej uczucia pozostawały za maską obojętności.

-To już nie ma znaczenia.. Ruszam do Azylu na konklawe Boskiej. I ruszam tam sama Rael..

-Chyba cię Bogowie opuścili. Nigdzie sama nie pójdziesz! – Tym razem elf zaczął wrzeć z gniewu. Gdyby to było możliwe z jego uszu poszłaby para.

-A kto powiedział, że będę iść? Albo jechać konno? Polecę. Dotrę tam szybciej niż normalnie.

-Sama nigdzie nie ruszysz..– Stal w jego głosie zaskoczyła nieco Liz. Jej brat zawsze był wobec niej lekko nadopiekuńczy, ale nigdy nie zwracał się do niej ze stalą w głosie. To nie było stwierdzenie.. To był rozkaz. A jedną z rzeczy znienawidzonych przez maginię było wykonywanie bezprawnych rozkazów i nakazów. Gniew w jej wnętrzu zaczął gorzeć.

-Kto powiedział, że pytam się ciebie o zdanie? Ty tutaj nie masz nic do powiedzenia Rael i lepiej o tym pamiętaj. Chcesz coś zmienić zwróć się do Opiekunki, ale mnie nie waż się wydawać rozkazów.. – Już chciała go wyminąć, ale złapał ją za ramię. Uścisk nie był łagodny. Mimowolnie w opuszkach palców zgromadziły się ładunki mocy.

-Jestem twoim bratem.. – Tym razem to ona mu przerwała, a w jej oczach widniało coś czego nie można było nazwać obojętnością.

-Ale nie ojcem. Puść mnie, albo dostaniesz po łapach..– Wbrew jej przypuszczeniom groźba nie zadziałała. Tylko zacisnął mocniej palce.

-Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść… - Źrenice elfki zwężyły się niebezpiecznie. Sarrael chyba nie wiedział co właśnie powiedział. Liz poruszyła palcami i nim elf się zorientował leżał kilkanaście jardów od swojej siostry a jego ciało przeszył ostry ból. Typowy po bolesnym upadku.

-Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać bracie.. Tym razem ci wybaczę, ale pamiętaj, że nie jestem bezbronnym dzieckiem. Już dawno przestałam nim być. Wylatuję jutro o świcie.. Jeśli chcesz mnie pożegnać to radzę ci się stawić.. – Lizarra odwróciła się wolno.

-Nie zapomnij tej sytuacji Rael.. Bo ja nie zapomnę.. – Rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię nie odwracając głowy w stronę gramolącego się na nogi brata. Odeszła w poszukiwaniu Arrondana, on jeden mógł wiedzieć czego będzie jej potrzeba na podróż. Z jego znalezieniem nie było aż tak trudno. Wystarczyło podążać za odgłosem młotka rąbiącego w stal. Rzemieślnik wykuwał właśnie jedno ze swych osławionych ostrzy, których używali łowcy. Długie smukłe ostrze jeszcze w prawdzie nie przypominało miecza, tylko rozgrzaną do czerwoności smukłą płytę ciemnego metalu. Elf widząc Pierwszą klanu nie zadawał pytań. Może i nie był już pierwszej młodości, ale widział więcej niż niektórzy łowcy. A to co zobaczył w ametystowych oczach Liz z pewnością nie było niczym przyjemnym. Posłał jej tylko pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. Było ty chyba jedyne światełko otuchy, które zajaśniało dla elfki.

-Nie będę zadawał pytań. Deshanna przekazała mi potrzebne informację.. Co prawda to trochę dziwne z jej strony, że posyła cię w gniazdo szerszeni..

-Cholernie złych szerszeni.. – Dodała markotnie, ale ostatecznie ta markotność minęła. Magini musiała się skupić na zadaniu a zamartwianie się o brata było co najmniej zbędne.

-Co prawda łapki na owady ci nie dam, ale kilka rzeczy ci się z pewnością przyda. – Elfa pewnie włożył rozżarzoną robótkę do beczki z lodowatą wodą, czym w efekcie spowodował nie mały obłoczek pary unoszący się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Ściągnął skórzane rękawice i przywołał Liz gestem odwracając się w stronę jednego z rozłożonych stołów. Z zaciekawieniem czarnowłosa podeszła bliżej zaglądając rzemieślnikowi przez ramię. Nie mogła powstrzymać gwizdnięcia podziwu. Na drewnianej powierzchni leżały prawdziwe cacuszka. Sztylet z kościaną rękojeścią oraz runami na ostrzu przypominał bardziej pazur niż zwykłe ostrze, obok leżała ładnie wykonana pół okrągła manierka, przedostatni był kolejny sztylet, ale znacznie znacznie mniejszy od poprzedniego. A jego ostrze równie dobrze mogło by być prawdziwym pazurem, to nie była zwykła broń łowcy, co do tego Lizarra nie miała wątpliwości. Jako ostatnie na stole leżały małe kulki z wystającym lontem. Bomby. Pomyślała i aż tak bardzo nie chybiła tą myślą.

-Wiem, że potrafisz władać sztyletem na krótka odległość, więc nie powinnaś mieć z nim problemów. Manierki chyba nie muszę ci przedstawiać. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Liz już sięgała po mały nożyk.

-A z tym moja panno ostrożnie. To może i jest małe, ale wlezie praktycznie wszędzie. Ludzie nazywają te nożyki kosami. Precyzyjna robota i jeszcze cięższe w ostrzeniu. Bardzo łatwo się zaciąć. To broń używana przez złodziei i tego pokroju szumowiny. Nie powiem skuteczna broń. Przyda ci się, kiedy nie zdążysz rzucić zaklęcia. – Rzemieślnik zaprezentował jak należy trzymać ostrze. Ostrym końcem do dołu. To Liz łatwo powinna zapamiętać. Arrondan odłożywszy śmiercionośne narzędzie sięgnął po stalowe kulki wielkości mandarynek. Z każdej wystawał króciutki splot lontu.

-Te maleństwa to jak się pewnie domyśliłaś bomby. Są na tyle małe, że nie będą ci przeszkadzać w miotaniu. Zresztą one nawet nie służą do zadawania śmierci. Raczej do jej unikania.. –Tutaj elf uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Liz zmrużyła oczy próbując wykryć pułapkę. Widząc jej podejrzliwy wzrok Arrond jedynie się roześmiał.

-Spokojnie wilczyco. Ta twoje podejrzliwość jest wyczulona, że hej.. Co w sumie nie jest złe, ale ja bym radził ograniczyć ją do minimum pośród obcych. A wracając.. Te małe cudeńka są bombami dymnymi. Wystarczy podpalić i rzucić pod nogi. Chmura szarego dymu raz, a ty masz kilkadziesiąt dodatkowych sekund. –Lizarra wpatrzyła się przez chwilę w dymne kulki, wzięła nawet jedną w dłoń warząc przy okazji. W miarę lekka mogła być niezłym pociskiem.

-Dziękuję Arrondanie.. Jestem pewna, że się przydadzą.. – Oparła obie dłonie o stół wpatrując się w przedmioty.

-Lizarro.. Może innych udaje ci się zwieść tą swoją obojętnością, ale nie próbuj swoich sztuczek na mnie, ani tym bardziej na Deshannie.. Na nas nie ma zmyłki. Chodzi o Sarraela co? –W sumie niepotrzebnie pytał bo i tak wiedział. Liz jedynie bardziej wcisnęła kark między ramiona.

-Martwi się o ciebie i w sumie słusznie.. – Zaczął, ale Liz przerwała.

-To nie daje mu prawa mi rozkazywać.. – Wtrąciła cicho. Rzemieślnik skrzyżował ręce na piersi opierając się plecami o aravel.

-Masz rację. Nie ma takiego prawa, ale ty również powinnaś mieć wobec niego pewne skrupuły.. Zaczynasz za bardzo przypominać Deshannę..

-Nie jestem nią.. – Wtrąciła znowu trochę głośniej.

-Nasza Opiekunka ma na ciebie niebezpieczny wpływ.. W sumie dobrze, że to ciebie wysyła na południe..

-Zgadzasz się z jej decyzją? – Liz nie za bardzo chciało się w to wierzyć. Arrondan był jak zaprawa spajająca więzy między członkami klanu. Każdy mógł mu się wygadać licząc na dyskrecję. Każdy również wiedział, że ma niesłychany wpływ na decyzję Opiekunki. Byli starymi przyjaciółmi.

-To czy ja się z tym zgadzam nikogo nie powinno obchodzić. Ważne czy ty się z nią zgadzasz.. – Pierwsza klanu nie odpowiedziała od razu. Oderwała się od stołu i przespacerowała się kilka kroków zatrzymując się przed panoramą obozu. W zasięgu wzroku krzątały się elfy. Kobiety i mężczyźni. Starzy i młodzi. Wysocy i niscy.. Objęła się ramionami jakby było jej zimno.

-Nigdy nie byłam poza klanem.. Nie na takiej odległości, ani tym bardziej samotnie.. – Była niepewna i było to widać jak na dłoni.

-Zachowuj się naturalnie jak przystało dalijce.. Ale uważaj, żeby wrodzona nam duma nie wpędziła cię w kłopoty.. – Odrzekł jej spokojnie tym swoim mędrczym głosem. Zamyśliła się na chwilę czy dwie.

-Dziękuję ci Arrondanie.. Za.. Za wszystko.. – W chwili kiedy się odwróciła wcisnął jej w ręce zapakowaną torbę z zapasami oraz jej nowe zabawki.

-Nie masz za co dziękować.. Jestem wszak tylko prostym rzemieślnikiem, który gada to co myśli. Każdy tak może.. – Elf posłał jej ostatni ciepły uśmiech nim wrócił do porzuconej robótki. Popatrzyła na rzeczy z nagłym błyskiem w purpurowych oczach. Przewiesiła pochwy przez ramię podobnie jak torbę. Odwróciła się i odeszła pogrążona we własnych myślach. Zostawiła za sobą jedynie rytmicznie uderzający o stal młotek.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził ją chłodny powiew nocnego wiatru. Leżała pół przykryta na posłaniu z dziwnie miękkich gałęzi ogromnego drzewa. Przykryła się już trochę wytartym kocem, a pod głową miała złożone dwa kolejne. Liz nie mogła narzekać, że jest jej niewygodnie. Całe życie na takich rzeczach sypiała i był to dla niej luksus, gorzej jak na przykład postanowiła nocować na drzewie. Nie dość, że przeciągi ci tyłek odwiewają to i jakieś ptactwo czy inne robactwo się na napatoczy i uwije gniazdko we włosach obsrawszy cię wpierw chcąc najwyraźniej podkreślić swe prawa do twojej głowy. Elfka kilka razy miała nie małe kłopoty z włosami przez takie wypady na drzewo. Obecnie jednak wolała wylegiwać się na ukochanym posłaniu pod ciepłym kocykiem w pobliżu buchającego ogniska. Jednak jej przyjemności nie mogły trwać długo. Nie tej nocy. Chłód przeszył ją od pasa w górę, jej cieniutka tunika załopotał cicho niczym ptasie skrzydła młócące powietrze, chcąc poderwać do lotu swego właściciela. Tunika była pół przeźroczysta więc nie było co zgrywać wstydliwego podlotka. Pod spodem miała jedynie czarną, lnianą bieliznę. Jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Pół przytomnie pomacała w poszukiwaniu koca, niestety leżał on, aż za jej kolanami, a w chwili, kiedy jej smukłe palce napotkały jeszcze ciepły materiał został on jej bez ceregieli odebrany. Zajęczała z niezadowolenia, zwijając się w kłębek. Nie chciała wstawać. Było jeszcze ciemno a ona chciała spać. Tak przynajmniej do południa.

-Jeszcze chwila mamo… - Fuknęła przez koce w które wcisnęła twarz. Czuła się jak mała dziewczynka niechcąca wstać na poranne lekcje.

-Zaraz świt Lizarro.. – Do uszu wystających spomiędzy rozczochranej burzy mrocznych włosów dotarł łagodny głos. Z pewnością nie głos matki. Elfka poderwała się tak gwałtownie, że próbując ustać na kolanach na posłaniu wychyliła się za bardzo w bok. Z głośnym szelestem i jeszcze głośniejszym piskiem wylądowała na ziemi. Wzrok purpurowych oczu przywodził na myśl obudzonego z popołudniowej drzemki zająca. Pierwsza klanu rozejrzała się w popłochu, aż jej wzrok napotkał nikogo innego jak Deshannę Istimaethoriel Lavellan stojącą nad jej plecionym łóżkiem. Na głową Opiekunki krążyły dwa światełka, które goniły się po ciasnym okręgu sprawiając, że posiwiałe włosy zdawały się być w odcieniu płynnego srebra. Wyglądało to.. Troszkę dziwnie.

-Która godzina..

-Pół godziny do świtu. Czeka cię długa droga da'len, lepiej się pośpiesz, będziemy czekać w głównej Sali świątyni.. – Nim Lizarra zdołała powiedzieć coś więcej Opiekunka oddaliła się przez pogrążony w ciemności obóz. Na tle ciemnych kształtów araveli wyglądała jak istota nie z tego świata. Zapewne była to sprawka dwóch kuleczek jaśniejących biało błękitnym światłem i goniących się wzajemnie niczym tornado. Pierwsza klanu była ciekawa, czy gdyby przyśpieszyła ruch kuleczek światła to by wytworzyły prawdziwe tornado, które zrobiło by z włosów Deshanny Fereldeńską zimę. Po kilku chwilach głębokiego ziewania i przeciągania się jak kot, elfka ruszyła do najbliższej skrzyni i prowizorycznego parawanu. Musiała się przygotować, a ciepłe ubranie powinno stanowić priorytet.

Strój był dobierany całe pół dnia, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że było to stratą czasu. Pierwszą warstwę zaraz po bieliźnie stanowiła dobrze leżąca koszula wykonana z grubego splotu ciemnozielonego materiału dającego ciepło i pewną odporność na deszcz. Od bioder w dół dzieliła się na cztery pasma z którego każde sięgało kolan i osłaniało przód, tył oraz prawą i lewą stronę. Rękawy sięgały łokci. Nie można było tego nazwać typowym strojem, ale przynajmniej na zamarzła by przez pierwsze godziny w zasypanych przez metr śniegu górach. Spodnie wykonano z elastycznego czarnego materiału, który dobrze przylegał co ciała nie pozostawiając luźnej powierzchni, która mogła by się przez przypadek zaplątać w jakieś chaszcze. Para została wpuszczona w wysokie ciemnobrązowe buty wykonane z miękkiej skóry, sięgały one aż za kolano, a łączenia były wykonane ze zmatowiałej stali. Drugą warstwę stanowiła lżejsza kamizela z ciemnoszarego materiału, który tak jak wcześniejsza bluza sięgał kolan również dzieląc się na pasy. Kamizelka nie posiadała żadnych zapięć czy haftek, ani sznurków łączących. Jedynym nietypowym elementem był kaptur podszyty hallim futrem. Na dłonie zostały nałożone ładnie wykonane rękawiczki bez palców tym razem zrobione z króliczej skóry. W tali został zawiązany pas czarnej garbowanej skóry, która szerokością sięgała od końca piersi po biodra, na długość obejmował cały obwód elfki kończąc się wiązaniami na plecach. Skórzany pas zapięty został na srebrną klamrę, a do niego samego zostały przytroczone specjalnie wykonana manierka oraz sztylet. Kosa znalazła sobie miejsce przy prawym udzie. Pozostałe niezbędniki zostały ulokowane w ciemno szarym plecaku do którego przepakowane zostało wszystko co planowała ze sobą zabrać Pierwsza klanu. Prowiant, krzesiwo, opatrunki, rzecz jasna bomby od Arrondana i kilka innych drobiazgów. Kostur wzięła w rękę, nie lubiła go mocować na plecach. Na modłę swej mentorki wolała podpierać się nim podczas marszu, a mając go w smukłych łapkach Lizarra czuła się bezpieczniej. Zawsze mogłaby kogoś zdzielić w łeb i dać dyla. Przygotowana do podróży czarodziejka ruszyła przez pogrążony w mroku obóz. O tej porze wydawało jej się, że znajduje się w jakimś innym świecie. Nie potrzebowała latających nad głową kulek, żeby widzieć dokąd iść. Jej kostur nie tylko świecił złotem z wyrytych run. Kryształ lyrium tkwiący w smukłym ostrzu również jarzył się błękitną poświatą. Droga do świątyni przebiegła jej w kompletnej ciszy, jej uszy wychwytywały jedynie dźwięki nocnego lasu. Przekroczywszy niegdysiejszy próg świątyni Mythal, Liz musiała przejść kilka zrujnowanych sal. Nad głową miała rozgwieżdżone, ale już nie tak ciemne niebo. Główna sala umiejscowiona została na końcu urwiska, które służyło również jako punkt orientacyjny. Co ciekawe ściany tylko tej sali były jeszcze jako tako w całości a jasny marmur zdobiły na wpół rozsypane mozaiki. Zamiast porządnej podłogi pod stopami szeleściła trawa i chrupały drobne kamyczki, najpewniej pozostałości sufitu. Na końcu resztek pomieszczenia, wokół jakimś cudem nadal wpół całego balkonu zgromadziła się spora grupka członków klanu. Byli jej przyjaciółmi. Rodziną. Kilkoro trzymało jasno płonące pochodnie. Lizarra ruszyła wolno w ich stronę, każdy krok stawał się dla niej trudniejszy, ale szła. Wolno, ale zawsze. Będąc w połowie odległości została dostrzeżona, tłum rozstąpił się tworząc dla niej wygodne przejście. Przez tą wyrwę czarodziejka wyraźnie zobaczyła jaśniejące w oddali niebo, na balkonie stała Opiekunka Deshanna obserwując swoją podopieczną, jej oblicze pozostawało niczym kamienna maska, a goniące się kuleczki światła zniknęły nie wiadomo gdzie. Krocząc przez utworzoną ścieżkę elfka czuła jak po jej ramionach przesuwają się palce jej przyjaciół. Jej rodziny. Było to dla nich niczym bezgłośne pożegnanie. W końcu stanęła przed Opiekunką oko w oko. Ciężko wypuściła z płuc powietrze.

-Czyli to już.. – Szepnęła niezdolna mówić głośniej. I tak jej szept zakończył się wyjątkowo piskliwie. Deshanna posłała jej ciepłe spojrzenie orzechowych oczu w ogólnym mroku błyszczących jak dwie gwiazdy.

-Dasz radę da'len.

-Obyś miała racę.. – Powiedziała urywanym głosem. Istimaethoriel dalej widząc czysty strach u swojej Pierwszej rozłożyła ramiona, Lizarra wpadła w nie bez zastanowienia mocno tuląc Starszą klanu.

-A czy ja się często mylę da'len? – Rzekła jej w ucho. Młoda elfka odetchnęła głęboko. Uspokajała się.

-Nie Opiekunko.. – Odszepnęła nadal się lekko trzęsąc.

Po nie tak krótkiej chwili Liza zdołała oderwać się od swej mentorki. Jednak nie ośmieliła się oderwać wzroku od ziemi. Deshanna podniosła jej twarz za podbródek, jednak zamiast spodziewanego niepokoju czy strachu w oczach młodej czarnowłosej czarodziejki lśniła zawziętość. Chęć wyzwania. Opiekunka uśmiechnęła się.

\- _Atisha Na Elgar da'len_

\- _Ma serannas.._ – Elfka odwróciła się w stronę balustrady balkonu, z którego widok rozchodził się na cały las.

-Lizarra.. – Zza jej pleców dobiegł ją męski głos. Doskonale wiedziała do kogo należał. Po odwróceniu się stanęła oko w oko z Sarraelem. Wyglądał jakby nie przespał całej nocy.

-Sarraelu.. – Odrzekła mu cicho.

\- _Ir abelas_ Liz _.. Ir abelas.._ – Elfka bez dłuższego zastanowienia zarzuciła bratu ramiona na szyję. Oplotła go ciasno, czuła jak po jej policzkach płyną gorące łzy.

- _Banal Numin. Ma Elgar Dar Na._ – Powiedział jej cicho, samemu mając zaszklone oczy.

- _Ma serannas. Ma Lin_ – Odrywanie się od siebie rodzeństwa trwało dobrych kilka minut, ale nikt nie komentował to było normalne. Horyzont jaśniał z każdą chwilą, świt zbliżał się nieubłaganie.

- _Dereth shiral.._ – Powiedział, kiedy w końcu się od niego odsunęła. W purpurowych oczach rodzeństwa wyraźnie gościł smutek.

- _Dereth shiral Ma Lin_ \- Odpowiedziała mu.

-Niech cię Bogowie prowadzą.. – Na zakończenie głos zabrała Opienkuna i jakby za pomocą czarów na horyzoncie pojawiły się słoneczne promienie dotykając swym blaskiem resztek balkonu. Lizarra stuknęła kosturem o marmur czym spowodowała gwałtowny rozbłysk magii. Złoto i błękit. Rzuciła swojemu klanowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Ciemność przecięło białe światło, równie krótkie i jasne co nagłe. Po zgaśnięciu na balustradzie z już dawno wygładzonymi wzorami przysiadał kruk. Normalnej wielkości jak na swój gatunek, czarne pióra przybierały jaśniejsze noty w zetknięciu z promieniami świtu. Ptak zakrakał odwracają ku elfom paciorkowate oczy, które o dziwo miały odcień bardzo ciemnej purpury po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu. Rozłożył skrzydła a lśniące lotki poruszył pierwszy ciepły powiew wiatru. Skrzydła zamłóciły ostro i poniosły swego właściciela w powietrze. Mogło się wydawać dziwne, że czarny kruk pokryty porannym światłem będzie tak dobrze widoczny na tle koron mocarnego boru.

. . .

Jakiś czas później..

. . .

Lizarra nie sądziła, że _Raves_ będzie smakować tak słodko. Bała się tej misji, bała się podróży. Bała się opuszczać klan, zwłaszcza teraz. Jednak, kiedy poczuła w kruczych skrzydłach ciepły zachodni wiatr, który śpiewał w jej duchu burząc jej krew… Czuła się bosko. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła takiej swobody, miała wrażenie, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Czuła się czysta.

Lot tego dnia trwał od świtu do zmierzchu a mimo to przemieniona w kruka nie zobaczyła nic więcej niż las. Pozostałe trzy dni niewiele się różniły od poprzednich. Ze słońcem lot, z księżycem sen. W piąty dzień podróży na horyzoncie zamajaczyło coś dziwnego, jakby góra wyrastająca prosto z ziemi a nad tą górą widać było unoszące się wysoko wysoko w niebo dymy. Do dziwnego zjawiska udało się Lizarrze dolecieć w dwa dni później. O świcie, w pierwszy dzień drugiego tygodnia podróży czarodziejka zobaczyła coś czego się nie spodziewała. Ogromne miasto. Najwyższe budowle zdawały się sięgać chmur. Pod wieczór, kiedy słońce stykało się już ziemią doleciała do miejskich murów. Miasto położone było nad morzem obok monumentalnych klifów. I te właśnie klify wzbudzały w przemienionej elfce niepokój. W świetle zachodu od skał odbijał się metaliczny blask, blask od umieszczonych na nich posągów. Dzieła miały kształt lamentujących ludzi zakutych w kajdany. Kruk poczuł, że serce przyśpiesza mu o dwie szybkości. Liz słuchała uważnie wykładów Opiekunki dotyczących Wolnych Marchii i tak zwanych Wolnych Miast-Państw. I tylko jedno odpowiadało temu tutaj. Kirkwall. Zwane również Miastem Kajdan. Teraz Lizarra wiedziała już dlaczego miasto nosiło taką nazwę i ogarnęło ją współczucie. Tylu niewolników zmarło przy budowie tych murów. Budulec Kirkwall stanowiły kamienie i kości, zaprawę glina, krew i łzy. Pierwsza klanu nie chciała zatrzymywać się w tym miejscu na noc, ale nie miała większego wyboru. Była wyczerpana a skrzydła przestawała wyczuwać. Musiała zrobić dłuższy postój z porządnym wyspaniem, a jak dotąd sypianie na drzewie jako kruk nie za bardzo odpowiadało jej standardom. Zużywała za dużo energii na utrzymywanie zaklęcia. Okrążyła dzielnice Dolnego miasta szukając dogodnego miejsca do lądowania i przemiany. Zdecydowała się na Obcowisko. Nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco, ale pośrodku nadal rósł Vhenadahl co dawało jej jako takie pocieszenie, wylądowała w jednym z ciasnych zaułków. Przemiana na całe szczęście nie zwróciła niczyjej uwagi, miejskie elfy były już w domach, a ludzie nie wystawiali w Obcowisku straży. Lepiej dla niej. Po wyjściu z niezbyt ładnie pachnącego zaułka Dalijka najpierw podeszła do ogromnego drzewa, które w wolnym języku nazywano Vhenadahl, symbolicznie dotknęła swojego czoła a następnie pnia drzewa zapalając jedną z pobliskich, zgasłych już świec.

- _Ma serannas.._ – Była to chyba najprostsza forma modlitwy do Bogów. W chwili, kiedy Liz przymierzała się, żeby odejść mało co nie wpadła na małe dziecko. Elfka. Na oko jakieś 10 lat, długie piaskowe włosy i wielkie błękitne oczy. Jednak w oczy rzucało się poza długimi elfimi uszami również to, że na rączce dziewczynki widniała dziwna ciemna wysypka. Liz nie mogła przejść obok, przyklękła więc, żeby mieć twarz na wysokości jej twarzyczki.

- _Adaran Atish'an da'len.._ – Zwróciła się do dziecka Pierwsza klanu. Jednak mała najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiała z wolnej mowy Elvehen. Czarnowłosa spróbowała inaczej.

-Witaj dziecko.. – Jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć dziewczynka nadal stała jak słup wpatrując się w czarodziejkę z niedowierzaniem.

-Jak ci na imię? Ja jestem Lizarra z klanu Lavellan..

-Rema.. – Odrzekła jej piskliwie. Dalijka obdarzyła swą małą rozmówczynie uśmiechem. Jej purpurowe oczy zbiegły na dziwne znamiona na rączce.

-Co to jest?

-Kilka dni temu.. Pojawiło się.. N-Nie wiem co.. – Jednak nim skończyła powietrze przeciął kobiecy głos.

-Rema! Gdzie jesteś Rema!? – Z jednego z domów wypadła elfia kobieta. Mogła mieć jakieś trzydzieści parę lat. Piaskowe włosy były związane w ciasny kok a ciemne oczy przeczesywały otoczenie ze strachem, kiedy napotkały małą elfkę rozmawiającą z kimś obcym w powietrze pognały kolejne słowa.

-Zostaw ją! Rema odsuń się! – Dziecko nie wiedziało co się dzieje, więc odstąpiło o krok. Dalijka nie zamierzała się jeszcze podnosić, wpatrywała się w dziecko ze współczuciem. Dopiero w chwili, kiedy miedzy dwójkę wtargnęła matka tej pierwszej, Liza zdecydowała się podnieść do pionu.

-Łapy precz od mojego dziecka człowieku! – Warknęła zasłaniając małą własnym ciałem i najpewniej szykując się na cios. Jednak ten nie nastąpił.

-Różnie mnie nazywano, ale jeszcze nigdy człowiekiem.. – Dalijka posłała kobiecie leciutki uśmiech. Matka otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- _Adaran Atish'an_ – Zaczęła Lizarra badając twarz nowo przybyłej.

-Ty.. Ty jesteś dzikim elfem? – Zapytała kompletnie zdezorientowana matka dziecka, wpatrując się w ciągnący się przez twarz obcej _Vallaslin_ June.

-Wolałabym określenie Dalijczyk, albo Elvhen. To twoje córka? – Czarodziejka wskazała na małą palcem wolnej ręki. W drugiej przecież trzymała kostur, który jednak nie lśnił złotym, ani błękitnym światłem.

-T-Tak.. Pani.. Jestem Syha.. – Na twarzy starszej pojawił się lekki strach, nieczęsto w wielkich miastach widywano Dalijczyków.

-Ja jestem Lizarra z klanu Lavellan.

-Czego w Kirkwall szuka członkini Wolnego Ludu? – Spytała Syha mocniej obejmując swoją córkę.

-Jestem tutaj przejazdem.. Zajrzałam do.. Ob.. Obcowisko… Tak to się wymawia? – Słowo „Obcowisko" brzmiało w ustach Liz naprawdę obco i niesmacznie, nie gorzej by pasował „Obornik". Starsza elfka przytaknęła jej lekko głową.

-W każdym razie.. Oddawałam pozdrowienie Stworzycielom, kiedy napotkałam Remę. To bardzo miłe dziecko, ale.. Na coś choruje prawda.. – Ostatnie nie było pytaniem a stwierdzeniem. Syha pobladła lekko, a wzrok ciemnych oczy tak bardzo kontrastujących z piaskowym odcieniem włosów skierował się na dziewczynkę, która z ciekawości wychylała się zza spódnicy matki. Rączka na której wystąpiła wysypka zwisała bezwładnie.

-T-To.. Nie wiemy co to jest pani.. Zaczęło się pojawiać niedługo po spaleniu jednej z części Mrokowiska, chyba dawnej kliniki, ale nikt tego do końca nie wie.. Zaczyna się od tej.. Wysypki? Potem zarażeni przestają cokolwiek czuć.. Żyją, ale.. – Głos Syhy załamał się. Starsza elfka przyklękła przy nic nierozumiejącej córce i objęła ją mocno. Dalijka położyła dłoń na ramieniu jasnowłosej.

-Mogę obejrzeć? – Spytała Lizarra. Jej świecące purpurą oczy napotkały zaszklone oczy matki dziecka. Elfka pociągnęła nosem i skinęła głową, odsunęła się kawałek. Czarnowłosa przyklękła na jedno kolano przed małą patrząc jej w oczy.

-Mogę zobaczyć twoją rękę? – Spytała cicho. Rema bez słowa wyciągnęła rękę razem z ramieniem, ale ani palce, ani nadgarstek nie drgnęły. Liz nie ośmieliła się dotknąć owrzodzonego miejsca gołą skórą. Skupiła się na ręce dziecka. Tak jak zawsze poczuła najpierw delikatne mrowienie gdzieś pod czaszką. Następnie mrowienie przeszło w przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po żyłach. Magia zaczęła śpiewać. Nie padły żadne słowa, a jednak rączka dziecka samoistnie uniosła się w górę. Matka Remy uświadomiła sobie kogo dopuściła do swojego dziecka. Przez wojnę i magowie i te zakute puszki nazywane templariuszami nie miały zbyt dobrej opinii. Jadowicie zielona poświata otoczyła zarażone miejsce coraz bardziej gęstniejąc. Jednak w jednej chwili światło zgasło, a dziewczynka pisnęła cienko. Syha, której twarz była w kolorze kredy przyglądała się całemu zajściu na granicy histerii, a słysząc pisk swojej córki była gotowa skoczyć jej na ratunek.. Tyle, że żadnego ratunku nie było trzeba. Po zgaśnięciu zaklęcia rączka dziewczynki była delikatnie pociemniała w miejscu wystąpienia wysypki, ale na tyle nieznacznie iż można to było uznać za zwykłą opaleniznę. Poza znamieniem skóra wyglądała całkowicie normalnie. Palce zacisnęły się gwałtownie w piąstkę by znowu rozłożyć się i zafalować niczym nogi krocionoga w rytmicznym takcie.

-Czuję ją! Czuję! Czuję! Czuję!– Zawołała mała elfka, a jej głos przepełniony był czystym dziecięcym niedowierzaniem i szczerą radością. Zatańczyła w miejscu ze szczęścia, skacząc przy tym na dobre 2 łokcie w górę. Przylgnęła do oszołomionej matki, która prawie że odruchowo objęła małą, jakby chcąc uchronić dziecko przed całym złem tego świata. Lizarra podniosła się do pionu w dłoni dalej trzymając kostur służący jej bardziej jako podpórka niż broń w obecnej sytuacji. Syha nie miała prawa tego widzieć, ale Dalijka pobladła gwałtownie, mimo iż trzymała się w pionie naprawdę dobrze, oddychała głęboko przez nos. Jasnowłosa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

-Ty.. Ja.. My.. To.. N-Nie wiem co powiedzieć.. Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję! – Mieszczanka już chciała objąć Dalijkę ta jednak odsunęła się o krok unikając kontaktu fizycznego.

-Lepiej nie.. Nie lubię.. Hmm.. Dotyku innych.. – Lizarra posłała matce Remy przepraszające spojrzenie purpurowych oczu, w których idealnie zamaskowane czaiło się zmęczenie. Syha pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

-W takim bądź razie dziękuję ci raz jeszcze. Niech Bogowie ci Błogosławią.

-Nim odejdę.. Czy gdzieś w okolicy jest miejsce w którym można by odpocząć? – Spytała prawie, że na do widzenia Pierwsza klanu Lavellan. Mieszczka zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

-Może „Wisielec"? Trochę obskurne miejsce, ale można we względnym spokoju odpocząć. Nawet cen nie mają jakiś specjalnie wygórowanych. Leży przy głównym targu. A jeśli chodzi o coś bez obecności innych to, może stary obóz Qunari w dokach. Nikt tam teraz nie chodzi więc budynki stoją puste o ile nie zajęła ich koteria lub inna grupa przemytników… - Odrzekła Syha po dłuższym namyśle, Dalijka zmarszczyła czoło.

-Rozumiem.. _Dereth shiral_. Bywajcie w zdrowiu.. – Matka razem z córką pożegnały się grzecznie, kolejny raz dziękując za pomoc, po czym zniknęły w najbliższym domu. Główny plac Obcowiska opustoszał, pozostała na nim jedynie samotna Lizarra Lavellan. W jednej chwili z postawy elfki zniknęło wszystko co kojarzyło się z dumą, energią i siłą. Nogi zadrżały od ciężarem ciała, ręce w rozpaczliwej próbie zachowania równowagi ucapiły się kostura podciągając się na nim. Czołem również oparła się o wyryte w drewnie runy, wydawało się, że nadludzkim wysiłkiem Dalijka pozostaje przytomna.

- _Fenedhis.. Dirthara-ma.._ Co to było na błogosławioną Mythal… - Po chwili w której często i gęsto płynęły wiązanki w języku Elvhen, Liz zdołała dźwignąć się do pełnego pionu. Odetchnęła głęboko, jednak oddech ten wyrażał również ogromną irytację i bezradność. Lizarra zdawała sobie sprawę, że teraz nawet jakby musiała nigdzie by nie poleciała. Wyleczenie tego cholerstwa na ręce dziewczynki kosztowało Pierwszą klanu pozostałą jej rezerwę wyższej magii. Teraz mogła co najwyżej rzucić jakieś proste zaklęcie na oślep, ale o zmiennokształtności mogła pomarzyć.

Lekko włócząc za sobą nogami elfka ruszyła z Obcowiska ponurymi uliczkami Miasta Kajdan. W między czasie narzuciła kaptur na głowę i naciągnęła go tak bardzo iż wydawać by się mogło, że zaraz się porwie. Przybrawszy przygarbioną sylwetkę i podpierając się długim kosturem, który w ciemnościach mógł uchodzić za zwykły badyl, Lizarra przemykała przez cienie udając zniedołężniałą staruszkę, która ledwie stoi na nogach. Z tym ostatnim nie musiała się specjalnie wysilać, faktycznie była wyczerpana. Jedyne o czym w tej chwili marzyła posiadało miękki splot i można było dzięki temu odpłynąć w krainę nocy po drugiej stronie jaźni. Przy wyjściu z jednej z bocznych uliczek na opustoszały targ elfka prawie wpadła na patrol. Złożony z dwóch strażników miejskich oraz dwójki zakutych w stal templariuszy. W ostatniej chwili zdołała odskoczyć w cień i skulić się jeszcze bardziej, w chwili kiedy mroczne otwory hełmów zwróciły się na jej osobę, przez kręgosłup przegalopował lodowaty dreszcz strachu. Z tyłu czaszki zatętniło. Jednak magia, którą uwolnił strach nie znalazła ujścia, została zduszona w zarodku. _Jeśli wyczują magię będzie po mnie.. Oddychaj Liz.. Oddychaj.._ Nocny patrol minął ją bez wyższej reakcji, Dalijka ruszyła dalej uważając na każdy krok.

-Właściwie.. To dlaczego „Wisielec"? – Wymamrotała do siebie cichutko, zastanawiając się na głos. Jej dalsze myśli przerwało niewiarygodne zdziwienie po wyjściu zza zakrętu. Wzrok magini powędrował w górę, ku dyndającej za nogi kukle o cechach humanoidalnych. Ametystowe oczy zrobiły się pod kapturem wielkie jak młyńskie koła, szczęka opadła lekko, ukazując wnętrze jamy ustnej. Chwilkę zajęło nim Pierwsza klanu zdołała wyjść z pierwszego szoku, ale w chwili gdy to się stało parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Z wnętrza karczmy dobiegały głośniejsze lub cichsze, mniej lub bardziej podniecone głosy. Nie zdejmując kaptura elfka wślizgnęła się do środka. Niepostrzeżenie, cicha jak cień. Robiąc zaledwie kilka długich kroków znalazła się przy ladzie, karczmarz aktualnie szukał czegoś pod mocno wyszczerbionym blatem.

-Są wolne pokoje? – Spytała ostro. I najwyraźniej tak niespodziewanie, że pchany czystym instynktem mężczyzna spróbował podnieść się do pionu. W jednej chwili lada zadrżała od uderzenia a wraz z nią wszystkie kufle się na niej znajdujące. Powietrze przecięły ostre wiązanki mężczyzny, a twarz Liz zakryta przez kaptur wykrzywiła się w grymasie dławionego rozbawienia.

-Cholerna kupa drewna! Kurwa jej mać! Żeby to demony porwały i w rzyć sobie wsadziły! Pierdolone badziewie.. – Warczał raz za razem, systematycznie rozcierając obolałe miejsce tuż za czaszką. To z pewnością nie było pierwsze takie uderzenie i nie ostatnie, jak i na pewno nie były to pierwsze groźby, które najpewniej się nie spełnią. Przepełnione bólem, gniewem oraz niewyobrażalną irytacją oczy karczmarza spoczęły na nowo przybyłej, zakapturzonej postaci w której postawę na nowo wstąpiła energia i czysta Dalijska duma.

-Czemo chcesz? Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej.. – Mruknął a jego głos nie wróżył chęci współpracy, przyglądał się obcemu nieufnie. Gdyby Lizarra się odważyła najpewniej potraktowała by go jakimś niezwykle pożytecznym zaklęciem… Kulą ognia na przykład. Brak ust może ułatwić współpracę i to bardzo. Jednak zważywszy na to iż w pomieszczeniu mogli znajdować się templariusze albo jeszcze gorzej, darowała sobie pokaz mocy.

-Czy. Są. Wolne. Pokoje.. – Każde słowo było powtarzane tak dobitnie, że bardziej już się nie dało. Mężczyzna zignorował ton w jakim owe słowa padły.

-Nie za darmo. To porządny lokal.. – W chwili, kiedy mówił słowo „porządny" na blat wylazł skądś ogromny karaluch o lśniącym brązowo pancerzyku. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zmiótł żyjątko na podłogę, najpewniej przy okazji je rozdeptując. Liz ani drgnęła.

-Ile za noc? – Spytała, a równie dobrze mógł przemówić kamienny posąg. Żadnych ruchów, chyba nawet nie oddychała. Facet zmierzył ją bezwstydnie wzrokiem, zatrzymując się dłużej na tym czy owym. Jego ręka już unosiła się w jej kierunku.

-To zależy ile możesz dać.. – Nim jednak jego palce zdołały dotknąć czegokolwiek, elfka uniosła nieznacznie głowę. Fiołkowe oczy błyszczały nieskrywanym ostrzeżeniem. Ręka zamarła i zaczęła się cofać.

-Spytam ponownie i lepiej odpowiedz tak, żeby mnie to zadowoliło.. Ile za noc? – Lizarra oparła obie dłonie o szynkwas nie spuszczając płonących oczu z mężczyzny, który jakby pchany instynktem cofnął się o pół kroku.

-Dziesięć miedziaków najmniej.. Najlepszy pokój.. – Nie dokończył kiedy moneta zadźwięczała o drewno. Światło z uwieszonych na ścianach pochodni odbijało się od owalnego kształtu lśniąc srebrzyście.

-Wystarczy? –Spytała, chociaż może niepotrzebnie, bo srebrnik zniknął nim się zorientowała, a jego miejsce zastąpiła para kluczy.

-Pierwsze drzwi na prawo.. – Zakomunikował karczmarz po czym przygryzł monetę. Liz wzięła klucz i bez większych niespodzianek ruszyła w stronę znajdujących się po drugiej stronie zatłoczonego pomieszczenia, schodów. Bywalcy siedzący przy stołach sporadycznie rzucali zakapturzonej obcej spojrzenia, dziwnie przepełnione niepokojem. Elfka jednak nie patrzyła na żadnego z _Shemlenów_ , nie zależało jej na ich zainteresowaniu czy strachu. Grunt, że jej nie zaczepiali, a tym bardziej nie próbowali dotknąć.. Nie lubiła jeśli robił to ktoś bez jej dobrej woli… A przez nie lubienie można wnosić, że raczej nikt nie wyszedł dobrze na macaniu Pierwszej klanu Lavellan bez pozwolenia. Lizarra weszła po schodach, które skrzypiały jak siedem nieszczęść, nawet pod takim kocim Dalijskim krokiem. Zgodnie z instrukcją uzyskaną od mężczyzny, elfka zaraz za skodami skręciła w prawo i widząc pierwsze drzwi wcisnęła lekko wyszczerbiony klucz do zamka, zasuwki szczeknęły, kiedy przekręcała klucz, ale o dziwo zawiasy drzwi nie skrzypiały, kiedy magini przekraczała próg. W przestronnym pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale światło z korytarza dawało oczom wychwycić świece stojące na kamiennym stole. Zamknąwszy okute żelazem drzwi za sobą, Liz sięgnęła do swych zasobów magicznej energii. Zdołała zapalić długie czerwone świece i rzucić światło na pozostałą część pomieszczenia. Kilka regałów z książkami, ładnie wykonany stół i krzesło, oraz spore łóżko. Wszystko byłoby nieźle, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkie meble zostały wykonane w stylu krasnoludów. Elfka powlekła się w stronę łóżka, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Jej umysł wołała tylko jedno słowo: SPAĆ! A kimże ona była, żeby kwestionować decyzje pana zamieszkującego jej głowę. W chwili, kiedy jej głowa zetknęła się z miękką powierzchnią poduszki, nie było jej dla świata.

 **Trochę dłużej to trwało wiem J, ale niestety wena nie przychodziła i dociągnęłam ten rozdział lecąc na autopilocie. Postaram się pisać dalej, ale może być ciężko zważywszy na bark czasu. Ale postaram się!**

 **Mała Informacja: Czystą fikcją pozostanie jeszcze jeden rozdział a po nim coraz bardziej zaczniemy wgryzać się w fabułę.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rozdział IV - Na skrzydłach wiatru**_

Kto by pomyślał, że odgłos łamanego jak zapałka krzesła może być takim świetnym środkiem na rozbudzenie. Zagrzebana w puchowej pościeli Liz była półnaga, a – sądząc po łachach walających się po podłodze – nie za bardzo uważała co robi, kiedy lazła w stronę łóżka. Nawet nie zdążyła całkowicie się rozebrać... Może i brzmiało to dziwnie, ale jak inaczej skomentować, że ciało od bioder w górę było kompletnie nagie, a nie za duże, za to ładnie ukształtowane piersi, były na wolności? Na łapkach ostały się jedynie pozbawione palców rękawiczki, spodnie leżały gdzieś na wezgłowiu, ale jakimś cudem pochwa z kosą nadal znajdowała się na udzie... Buty razem z koszulą, kamizelą oraz górną częścią bielizny leżały w malowniczym sznureczku, ukazując trasę, jaką przemierzyła elfka, krocząc w półmroku.

Sama lokatorka nie przejmowała się tym, jak wyglądała, chociaż sama doszła do tego, że gdyby spojrzała na swoje odbicie, najpewniej dostrzegłaby kogoś innego. Nie spodziewała się, że łóżka mogą być tak wygodne, czego można się było spodziewać, skoro całe niemal życie spędziła sypiając na plecionych posłaniach. Ten brak przyzwyczajenia do luksusowych rzeczy niestety obrócił się tutaj przeciwko niej – mięśnie barków, ramion oraz krzyż przy każdym poruszeniu się dobitnie protestowały, przeszywając świadomość Pierwszej klanu bólem. Poza przybyłym chyba z Pustki bólem mięśni Lizarrze towarzyszył potężny szum, tętniący w czaszce i niedający za nic w świecie spać. Nakłaniający do ruszenia się z łóżka, chociażby i na podłogę. Ten, kto znał Pierwszą klanu Lavellan wiedział, że nie jest ona osobą, która szybko ulega emocjom, czy też – jak w tym przypadku uczuciom – takim jak ból, wstyd czy gniew. Dlatego lądowanie elfki na podłodze z jękiem desek mogłoby przyprawić o refleksje.

— _Fenedhis... Fenedhis... Fenedhis..._ — powtarzała raz za razem, leżąc nieruchomo pośród zwichrowanej kołdry.

Przez zmącone zmysły magini miała prawo nie zauważyć osuwającego się kostura, który – przez wstrząs, wywołany grzmotnięciem o podłogę – najzwyczajniej w świecie przesunął się nieznacznie w bok i z cichym świstem runął w dół.

Rąbnął z impetem w sam środek głowy Lizarry Lavellan, czym spowodował nie tylko jęk bólu, ale i litanię kwiecistych wiązanek. Uderzenie otrzeźwiło elfią czarodziejkę na tyle, żeby ta zdecydowała się stanąć do pionu zdziwiona, iż kręgosłup jeszcze nie posypał się niczym domek z kart.

Widząc przynajmniej w części, że jednak coś jest u niej nie tak, momentalnie spróbowała zasłonić odkryte wdzięki. Wyszło jako tako, ale cóż poradzić skoro jedną ręką próbowała wygrzebać swoje ubrania, a drugą nie dopuścić do majtania się półkul... Jakby popatrzeć na to z boku, to mogłoby to wyglądać nawet śmiesznie. Pierwszej klanu dopiero po chwili udało się odnaleźć górną część bielizny, tak samo jak koszulę i kamizelę.

Przy zakładaniu tego wszystkiego Liz zachodziła w głowę, jakim cudem czuła się tak niewyspana, skoro przespała całą noc oraz połowę dnia, sądząc po tym, iż za oknem słońce było wysoko... Dlaczego więc czuła się, jakby ktoś okładał ją cały dzień kijem? To pozostawało dla niej zagadką.

Całkowite ubranie się kosztowało elfkę przeszło pół godziny kompletowania swoich rzeczy, z czego połowa tego została poświęcona na szukanie plecaka, który znalazł sobie miejsce za potężną nogą kamiennego stołu. Z ulicy dochodziły odgłosy codziennego ruchu, ludzie handlowali, targowali się i zapewne obijali po mordach, ale ostatnie było nieistotne, póki w swoje burdy nie wciągali Liz. Będąc już z grubsza ubraną, elfka rozejrzała się po polu bitwy, jakie przedstawiało wynajęte pomieszczenie. Widok nie był pierwszych lotów. Pomięta kołdra walała się tuż obok łóżka, świece, które zostały zapalone zeszłej nocy, wypaliły się całkowicie – czerwony wosk stał się rozległą, mającą łokieć średnicy plamą. Magini wypuściła ciężko powietrze.

— Jak ja nienawidzę zużywać magii na takie głupoty... — W głosie elfiej czarodziejki gościła rezygnacja.

Wyciągnąwszy ręce przed siebie poruszyła gwałtownie palcami, układając krótki acz skomplikowany gest. Po kręgosłupie rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, które pomknęło do opuszków palców. Powietrze zadrgało od magicznej energii, usta rzucającej zaklęcie poruszyły się, ale spomiędzy nich nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Za to w pokoju się zadziało. Kołdra uniosła się w górę, rozpostarła na pełną szerokość, by po chwili poszybować w bok i nakryć materac. Kostur razem z plecakiem podleciał na wyciągnięcie ręki, zatrzymując się w powietrzu. Resztę swej uwagi Lizarra poświęciła swemu ubiorowi, który, jakby to rzec... Nie był do końca kompletny. Zapięcia, haftki, sznurki i guziki – ponad połowa była albo pomylona, albo nieruszona, przez co w ogólnym rozrachunku pozostawały dziury.

Elfka zdecydowała się zacząć od gorsetu, który wisiał praktycznie luzem, cudem nie spadając. Smukłe palce stosunkowo szybko odnalazły końce wiązania, lecz nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, powietrze przeciął potężny łomot dochodzący od strony drzwi.

\- OTWIERAĆ! – Rozległo się po drugiej stronie.

Liz z przestrachu skoczyła niczym zwolniona sprężyna, podczas skoku chwytając lecący już w dół kostur. Plecak niestety wylądował na posadzce. Ruchy czarodziejki były pewne, wyuczone wręcz instynktowne. Nogi przystanęły w lekkim rozkroku, luz w kolanach i swoboda w kręgosłupie. Ramiona nieprzylegające do ciała, w każdej chwili gotowe do rzucenia zaklęcia, mniej lub bardziej śmiercionośnego. Za tymi wyuczonymi ruchami, za tą niezłomną pewnością następnych czynów, krył się jednak strach.

Z twarzy, a nawet z dłoni – zaciśniętych na kosturze z taką siłą, iż wydawać by się mogło, że zostanie połamany – odpłynęła krew. Ametystowe oczy zrobiły się ogromne jak suwereny, oddech, mimo że pędzący przez nos, rwał się z każdym wdechem. Jak na to wszystko zareagował sam umysł elfiej czarodziejki? Nie przyjął tego za dobrze. Gwałtowne emocje z miejsca wręcz uwolniły magię, która popłynęła przez kości. Kostur zajarzył się złotem i błękitem.

Lizarra biła się z myślami. _Rzucaj to cholerne zaklęcie! Na co czekasz, rzucaj!_ Jednak elfka ani drgnęła. Zastygła w niezmienionej pozycji jak kamienny posąg. Przez kilka uderzeń serca w pomieszczeniu zapanowała złowroga cisza. Dostała kilka sekund. Co by zrobiła Opiekunka?!

— Walczyłaby — szepnęła przez zęby, odpowiadając na swoje własne pytanie.

Zacisnęła zęby tak, że aż zazgrzytały. W drzwi, które przez całą noc zamknięte były na potężny rygiel, znów ktoś załomotał, tym razem znacznie mocniej. Liz była przygotowana, mogła w każdej chwili rzucić w nieproszonych gościu kulą ognia. Zamrozić ich. Oszołomić. Zabić... Tak postąpiłaby Opiekunka. Dla dobra klanu...

— Ale ja nie jestem w klanie... — Słowa ledwie przeciskały się przez zatrzaśnięte szczęki.

Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem drzwi skrzypiały coraz bardziej, a skobel – mimo iż spory, miał już swoje lata – piszczał i zgrzytał.

 _Nie jestem Deshanną..._ W chwili, kiedy elfka to sobie uświadomiła, potężny rygiel puścił z ostrym trzaskiem. Moment później w drobny mak poszły zawiasy. Lizarra już inkantowała zaklęcie. Głos miał pewny i zimny jak lód.

Templariusze wpadli do środka, jednak przystanęli, zobaczywszy ostre, białe światło, które oczywiście zgasło po kilku sekundach. Kruk ze złowróżbnym krakaniem rozłożył skrzydła i poderwał się do lotu. Czarny jak noc ptak porwał leżący na podłodze plecak i z łopotem skrzydeł wyfrunął przez okno, strącając przy okazji kilka świec stojących na parapecie.

Rycerze Andrasty jopili się przez dobrą chwilę w stworzenie, które najpewniej było magiem. Jednak ten odział nigdy jeszcze nie miał do czynienia z takim poziomem energii magicznej. Tacy czarodzieje zniknęli z wielkich miast, albo zginęli w wojnie. Skąd więc wziął się tutaj taki, który byłby w stanie zmienić formę? Czegoś takiego nie widziano w Kirkwall od lat. Od czasów, kiedy całym miastem trzęśli na zmianę Pierwszy Zaklinacz Orsino i Komtur Meredith.

Ludzie na ulicach, widząc kruka niosącego spory plecak, mogli poczuć lekkie zdziwienie, ale nie takie rzeczy widziało to miasto. Lizarra z trudem utrzymywała prosty tor lotu – pakunek w postaci wypchanego plecaka nie ważył wiele w stosunku do elfa, krasnoluda czy człowieka. Jednak dla takiego kruka to jednak było jak dźwiganie sporego worka wypełnionego kamieniami. Czarne oczka rozpaczliwie badały teren w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek miejsca do lądowania – poza środkiem ulicy. Jakże rozległy wybór padł na jeden z dachów pobliskich budynków.

Mocne uderzenia skrzydłami nie dawały wielkiego rezultatu i bagaż ciągnął ptaszysko ku ziemi. Niemal w ostatniej chwili przemienionej w kruka elfce udało się przekroczyć linię gzymsu i wylądować. No dobra, z tym lądowaniem to jednak nie wyszło za dobrze – jednak plecak wygrał bitwę i pociągnął swoją właścicielkę w dół. Kruk z zaplątaną w sprzączki łapką, grzmotnął o dach budynku z głuchym łoskotem i przejechał kilka metrów, cały czas się turlając, by finalnie rozpłaszczyć się na uwalonej pyłem powierzchni. Z dzioba wydobyło się wściekłe kraknięcie. Ptak rozbłysnął na biało tylko po to, żeby zmienić się na powrót w Lizarrę Lavellan rozłożoną na dachu z kosturem w ręku oraz plecakiem zaplątanym w koło kostki.

— Tego w planach nie było — warknęła elfka gramoląc się na nogi. Plecak wylądował na swym prawowitym miejscu, czyli na plecach. Nadal warcząc pod nosem czarodziejka rozejrzała się wokoło, mrużąc wściekle oczy, co nie budziło zdziwienia. Wielka jasna kula, którą nazwano Słońcem, wisiała wysoko na niebie, prażąc niemiłosiernie. — Późno... Cholera... — Klnąc na potęgę magini zaczęła sprawdzać stan swego ubioru, który wisiał na niej jak na strachu na wróble.

Zaczęła od butów, kilka klamerek było niedopiętych lub też w ogóle niezapiętych. Poszło wcale sprawnie. Poprawienie tuniki i kamizeli odbyło się bez większych ekscesów, poza tym, że elfka musiała sięgać dosyć głęboko pod... Nie, nie zagłębiajmy się w ten temat bardziej. Wiązanie gorsetu poszło już trochę gorzej. Okazało się, że sznurki są całkowicie pomylone – Liza musiała więc ściągnąć czarną garbowaną skórę i wiązać wszystko od początku. Słońce przez cały czas nie dawało spokoju, więc – będąc w trakcie poprawiania cholernych sznurków – elfkę dopadła duchota. Koniec końców zdołała dokończyć, co zaczęła, i gorset na nowo oplótł talię czarodziejki.

Kiedy wzięła do ręki kostur i była już praktycznie gotowa do dalszej drogi, nagły odgłos przerwał zadziwiającą ciszę. Odgłos ów pochodził z brzucha Lizarry. Ta dopiero zadała sobie sprawę, jaka jest głodna.

— Parę minut śniadania mnie nie zbawi — mruknęła, ściągając plecak.

Przysiadła na krawędzi budynku, spuszczając nogi w dół. Wydobyła z przepastnej otchłani zawiniętą w chustkę kanapkę. Dwie kromki wyjątkowo ciemnego, nafaszerowanego ziołami chleba zawierały w sobie kilka liści sałaty. Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy po kanapce nie pozostały nawet okruszki – zaraz do użytku ruszyła druga z kanapek nieróżniąca się wiele od pierwszej. Aż dziwne, że po kilku dniach nieustannej wędrówki elfce starczyły dwie lekkie kanapki... Ale może to być sprawka tego, iż jako ptak podżerała jakieś robaki od czasu do czasu.

Na zakończenie posiłku Liz łyknęła z manierki, która musiała być chyba jakaś zaczarowana, bo mimo iż powinna być już dawno pusta, nadal była pełna. Magia? Pewnie tak skoro to cacuszko było robotą Arrondana Lavellana.

Pierwsza klanu poczuła irracjonalną tęsknotę. Do klanu, do Arrondana, do Opiekunki... Do brata. Była ciekawa, co u nich. Nie mając chwili wytchnienia nie za bardzo miała też czas na zamartwianie się. Mimo iż nie powinna to jednak bała się, czy jej brat nie zrobił czegoś głupiego albo czy na klan nie napadła jakaś grupa templariuszy.

 _Otrząśnij się głupia! Dostałaś zadanie, Opiekunka i reszta sobie poradzą... Widziałaś przecież co Deshanna wyprawiała z tymi Puszkami_

Była w tym prawda. Jeszcze przed feralną misją na klan Lavellan poszły trzy oddziały templariuszy, każdy po dziesięciu rycerzy. Twardych weteranów, którzy niejedno widzieli. Żaden nie wrócił. Lizarra nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takiego pokazu mocy i wbrew pozorom to nie były jakieś nie wiadomo jakie fajerwerki, lecz wyższa magia. Templariusze nie zdążyli podejść nawet na dwa metry, bowiem bujna trawa i korzenia ciasno oplotły ciężkie buty. Rycerze próbowali przecinać ożywioną naturę, ale jak się okazało, kiedy tylko zbliżali broń do roślinnych splotów, była ona im bezceremonialnie wyrywana i odrzucana przez moc. Zaklęcie, którego Opiekunka użyła jedynie ruszając ręką. Roślinność oplatała templariuszy coraz ciaśniej tak, iż wydawali się posiadać plecione portki, następnie całe wdzianko od ramion w dół, aż wreszcie stawali się trawiastymi posągami. Na ostatnim etapie miotali się wyjątkowo mocno, by w rezultacie znieruchomieć.

To nie była łagodna śmierć, którą mogły im zafundować strzały łowców. Liz obserwowała wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości wraz z najmłodszymi klanu – w razie potrzeby miała bronić ich żyć. Magiczne szkolenie względem magii było niezwykle trudne, wymagało od użytkownika pełnego skupienia i zjednania z naturą, żeby nagiąć ją do swej woli. Liz nie miała problemów z używaniem tego rodzaju magii, ale szczerze wolała prostsze zaklęcie wymagające mniej skupienia, a więcej many. Takie ogniste kule? Czemu nie. Inna sprawa, że dochodziło do wielu zniszczeń, a dalijska magia była cicha i precyzyjna niczym sam Wolny Lud. Przypominała pod tym względem magię kreacji, którą stosowano w Kręgach Maginów, ale w wieżach nie było dość natury, żeby naprawdę zapanować nad tą sztuką. A że teraz ponure więzienia w których przetrzymywano magów padły – a przynajmniej większość z nich – szkoła kreacji była tak rzadka jak wielkie smoczyce.

Rozmyślając elfka spojrzała w dal, na morze, które rozciągało się aż po horyzont. Na styku wody i nieba była widoczna cienka linia lądu. Ferelden.

— Będę lecieć w nocy. A cholera by to — Mruknęła sama do siebie, wstając.

Wypowiedziała zaklęcie, nie zważając na to, iż ktokolwiek może ją zobaczyć, czy choćby zainteresować się nagłym rozbłyskiem. Krucze oczka, które przypominały paciorki mogły wychwycić wiele rzeczy, nie umknęło im na przykład ogólne poruszenie wśród oddziałów templariuszy przemierzających Miasto Kajdan.

Nic nie rozchodzi się szybciej niż złe wieści, a doniesienia o naprawdę potężnym magu, zdolnym do zmiennokształtności, nie mogły przejść bez echa. Tylko to zdołała zauważyć, nim z suchego lądu grunt pod nią zmienił się w spienione morskie fale. Latanie w pełnym słońcu, na otwartym morzu z reguły nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Postać kruka wykazała się jednak niezwykłą wytrzymałością na długotrwały lot. Pierwsza klanu zaczynała rozumieć, czemu używano ich do przenoszenia wiadomości. Były skubańce wytrzymałe jak cholera.

W swych obliczenia elfia czarodziejka niestety się nie pomyliła. Była na środku Morza Przebudzonych, kiedy zapadła noc. Widok był niesamowity. Miliony gwiazd odbijały się w falach niby w lustrze, czarna linia lądu powiększała się z każdą godziną, powietrze ochłodziło się z braku słonecznego światła, a mimo to Lizarra w ciele kruka nie czuła zimna. Chociaż mogło to być też zasługą jej szczeniackich wyczynów. Ale tego przytaczać nie będziemy. Przynajmniej na razie.

Pozycje do lądowania pojawiły się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Trochę lasów, kilka wsi czy wolno stojących domków. Jedno jednak bezsprzecznie rzucało się w oczy. Tu i ówdzie w niebo unosiły się ciemne dymy i widoczne były ogniska. Niemożliwe, by była tak duża fala uchodźców, więc opcja pozostawała jedna.

Wojna.

Z dzioba, którym dysponowała Lizarra, wydobyło się zaniepokojone krakanie. Przelatując nisko nad lasami czarodziejka była świadkiem prawdziwych walk. Templariusze i magowie wyrzynali się wzajemnie, używając czarów przeciwko technikom Zakonu.

 _Do czego to doszło_ – przebiegło jej przez myśl. Zmartwienie wyraźnie uzasadnione.

Gdzieś koło południa czarna ptaszyna postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę na większej połaci lasu z niewielkim jeziorem pośrodku. W odległości mili nie dostrzegła jakiejkolwiek obecności, więc istniała nadzieja na spokojny odpoczynek. Wylądowała przy połyskliwym brzegu jeziorka, które mogło mieć góra piętnaście metrów średnicy. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ją po przemianie, mógłby się przeląc. Nienaturalnie blada cera, na której groteskowo odznaczały się tatuaże, zaopatrzona była również w dwie sine aureole, które wystąpiły dokoła ametystowych oczu.

Elfka z drżeniem oparła się o pień pobliskiego drzewa.

— Muszę... Muszę... — powtarzała półprzytomnie.

Nim jednak zrobiła cokolwiek, padła na ziemię pomiędzy potężnymi korzeniami i odpłynęła w sen. Kojący i niewyobrażalnie długi. Najwyraźniej wyczerpanie spowodowane lotem odebrało siły również umysłowi, który nie miał energii przenieść się w Pustkę, śniła więc snem bez snów.

Lizarra ocknęła się pośród niemal całkowitych ciemności. Z trudem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, jej palce były zsiniałe z zimna. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, bo oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do nocnej pory.

Poruszyła odrętwiałymi palcami, charcząc formułę zaklęcia. Tuż obok zapłonął ogień. Od tak z niczego. Dawał jednak światło i ciepło, a to elfce na ten moment wystarczyło. Nie wiedziała, ile przesiedziała, rozgrzewając zmarznięte kończyny, ale nie mogło to być mało. Po dostatecznym ociepleniu Liz rozejrzała się za swoim kosturem, który odtoczył się kawałek w stronę jeziora.

Elfka ze zdziwieniem zrozumiała, że na kostur pada srebrne światło, a nie złoty poblask od ogniska. Spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła lekko pyzaty księżyc. Usta zacisnęły się w cieniutką linię.

— Mam coraz mniej czasu — warknęła w noc, ale jej słowa porwał wiatr. — Muszę dotrzeć do Azylu przed pełnią. Ale w takim stanie? Brakuje mi many. Wylecę ze świtem. Będę musiała lecieć cały dzień, żeby nadrobić straty... - Mówiąc do siebie elfka chciała się najwyraźniej pocieszyć.

Może była słuchowcem? W końcu nie miała do kogo gęby otworzyć poza swoim kosturem, więc... Miała prawo do dziwactw. Mając kostur przy sobie Liz przespała resztę nocy, obudziły ją promienie świtu oraz niewiarygodnie głośny śpiew słowika, najprawdopodobniej.

Kolejny dzień podróży nie różnił się zbytnio od pozostałych. Leciała cały dzień, a noc spędziła na drzewie w postaci kruka. Albo z powodu braku lepszego wyjścia, albo z powodu obawy przed powtórzeniem się sytuacji z natychmiastowym zaśnięciem. Po dwóch dniach lotu dostrzegła swój cel. Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. Pierwsza klanu Lavellan nie musiała też jakoś specjalnie szukać drogi prowadzącej do Azylu. Czemu? Bo istnym sznureczkiem przez trakt ciągnęły się karawany. W większości wypełnione ludźmi Zakonu. A dokąd mogły ciągnąć takie eskapady w trakcie wojny? W stronę miejsca, gdzie ta cała farsa miała się zakończyć. Lecąc nad tym zbiorowiskiem Liz widziała podział, jaki panował wśród podróżnych. Podzielili się na grupy, magowie i templariusze trzymali się od siebie na dystans, jak tylko mogli.

 _Jeśli oni się pogodzą, to będę się modlić pięć razy dziennie_ – pomyślała, poruszając rytmicznie skrzydłami. Sznureczek stanowił iście ciekawy widok po nocy. Mnóstwo ognisk wzdłuż traktu, aż tu nagle kolumna skręcała w prawo. Czyli byli na dobrej drodze, skoro skręcali na górskie ścieżki. Jako kruk czarodziejka przysiadła na jednym z przydrożnych dębów, obserwując krzątających się przy karawanie ludzi, elfy, a nawet krasnoludy. Dostrzegła również – o dziwo – qunari.

Wraz ze świtem kolejnego dnia pielgrzymi ruszyli dalej. Zamieniona w kruka Lizarra Lavellan zrobiła to samo. Z racji, że miała parę skrzydeł, pokonywała dystans znacznie szybciej, niżby szła piechotą. Kiedy więc wleciała między górskie stoki, miała jeszcze lepszy widok. Kręty, ciasny i ciemny jak nieszczęście tunel po pół godzinie ostrożnego lotu otwierał się na ogromną kotlinę zewsząd pokrytą śniegiem.

Kotlina była podzielona na dwie części, przybierając przy tym kształt klepsydry. Pierwszą część stanowiła prawie płaska powierzchnia z zamarzniętym jeziorem oraz niedużą wioską, zaopatrzoną w palisadę, główny dziedziniec oraz świątynię ustawioną strategicznie pośrodku. Od wioski prowadziła ścieżka do drugiej części kotliny, pnąc się coraz wyżej i wyżej... Na ten widok Liz zawisła w powietrzu, łopocząc skrzydłami w rytm własnego oddechu. W oddali widniała spora góra, na której czubku wzniesiona majestatyczna budowla. Promienie słońca oświetlały Świątynię Świętych Prochów tak, że miało się wrażenie, iż nie jest to jakiś tam budynek, ale prawdziwy dowód na wiarę w Stwórcę oraz jego oblubienicę: Prorokinię Andrastę.

 _Oto mój cel_ – przebiegło zamienionej w kruka przez myśl. Dotarcie do samej świątyni zajęło czarodziejce niecałe pół godziny. Następne pół poświęciła na szukanie dogodnego wejścia. Nie mogła wejść sobie tam od tak. Przebywała tam przecież sama Boska Justynia...

 _Muszę dowiedzieć się, co się stanie. Muszę wykonać zadanie..._

 **C.D.N**

 **Tak wiem jestem zła :) Jednak mam tak rozpisany grafik, że będę się bawić w Polsat i przerywam w momentach kulminacyjnych.**

 **Piszcie w komentarzach oceny dotyczące rozdziału jeśli wam się spodobało. Odpowiem na wszystkie nieścisłości. A dodatkowo to karmi wene. Więc pisać! Ja nie gryzę... Zazwyczaj :P**


End file.
